Invader GIR
by ConscienceCoward
Summary: What would happen if GIR was an invader?  What adventure would there be?  What romance?  Writen by my little bro, Josh.  Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

YO!! Tis I, The MIGHTY INVADER SHAWN!!!!!!!!! BWA HA HA!! lol! I've always wanted to say that! lol. Anyway, hello again. Just so you know, I did not write this one. My little brother is too young to have an account on here and I won't let him get one, so I'm putting it under my account. Does that make sense? I don't know, but my bro wrote it. NOT ME!! But don't take that as a reason to go easy on him. Well, I'll stop rambling and start the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Invader GIR**

Chapter 1

"Galactic conquest is here! Galactic conquest is here!" said a giant robot. GIR, a smaller robot, walking into the building the giant robot was on top of even though he wasn't invited to the event.

"Welcome robots of the planet Irk. Today we gather here to find invaders to take over an... ENEMY PLANET!" their leader, the Tallest Black, screamed. The crowd roared! Once everything got quiet, GIR said "Whoo!"

"I'm going to chose three, I repeat, THREE robots from the audience," Tallest Black said. Those three shall be assigned a random enemy planet to take over... AND WE BEGIN!" A spotlight beamed down from nowhere and scanned the audience. It stopped, turned red, and a robot was gone. Then, PLOP, it was on the stage with Tallest Black. The light kept scanning the audience while Tallest Black smiled at the robot at his side. It went red again and that robot was now on stage. This robot looked a lot like GIR, just with purple eyes. GIR, who had blue eyes, stared. The spotlight kept going and got closer to GIR. Then the light stopped on GIR and did nothing. After a few moments the light finally went red. GIR appeared backward on stage.

"Here are your INVADERS!" screamed Tallest Black while GIR turned around. Tallest Black went toward the first robot and said to him, "Your planet shall be the planet of robot eating marshmallows!" He then went to the second robot. "Your planet is the planet of blobs named Bob!" The robot saluted and ran off. Tallest Black walked by GIR and said, "Your planet, Blue-eyed one, shall be," there was a moment of silence before Tallest Black continued. "The planet is known as Earth, but it is unknown what lives there."

"Okey Dokey," GIR said and walked over to where the other robots were.

Tallest Black turned toward the audience and screamed, "Please com back tomorrow but for now, LEAVE ME!"

* * *

YEAH!! WHOO! YAY! Please comment! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Sorry I haven't updated this for my brother. I guess I'm just in a fanfic mood today. Oh well. Josh would like to thank all of his kind reviewers and he hopes you will enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the next day, the day the invaders get their own ship. GIR was really happy. He was standing next to his ship when Tallest Black walked in.

"Welcome, invaders!" Tallest Black yelled. "Today you will take your ship to your enemy planet!" The robots were all happy until Tallest Black interupted. "But there's a catch: to keep your ship, your mission, and your life, you must defeat the planet's top three air fighters."

GIR passed out for a second, but got back up. Tallest Black continued, "We will take turns. If you defeat all the other fighters, good for you. If you get blown up, too bad... GOOD LUCK!" The first robot got in his ship and began to fight. BOOM! The robot blew one up. The other two were after him. BOOM! the robot blew up while the two air fighters went back to their spot, then another one came up beside them.

"NEXT!" screamed Tallest Black. The robot with purple eyes got into her ship and began to fight. BOOM! She blew one up. She was flying around, dogding the bullets. BOOM! She blew up another! She was flying around crazily. BOOM! She blew up the last one. She landed and got out of her ship with Tallest Black staring in shock. "Next," he said softly, still shocked.

Now it was GIR's turn. He was so afraid, he couldn't move. So while he slowly got into his ship, three more ships apperared on the other side. He was slowly going in the air staring at his opponents. GIR, trying to find an eject button, accedently presses the fire button.

BOOM! GIR blew one up. GIR, staring in amazement, thought it was easy and fun, so hestarted to fly around. The last two were chasing him while GIR finds a camoflouge button, pushes it, and turns invisible. The other fighters stop while Tallest Black smiles. BOOM! GIR blows another one up, but wasn't invisible anymore. So, flying around dogding the bullets of his last opponent, GIR went high up in the air without his opponent seeing. While GIR was high, he looked down. BOOM! GIR blew up the last robot, so happy GIR started to do some flips. Finally, he flew down and got out. Tallest Black, shocked at both of them, said softly, "Congradulations, both of you have kept your lives." He was getting used to it. "Now time for you to go to your planet and start to take over."

The other robot and GIR were so happy that they hopped into their ships, and started to head toward their planets!

* * *

There ya go! Please review! 


End file.
